Esclavo
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Asgard habia vencido, Jotunheim no era mas que ruinas, y el reino dorado necesitaba conservar los trofeos de su gran victoria. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Mini historia de cuatro capítulos, es lo mismo, me pasare por aquí cada fin de semana, espero que este primer capítulo les guste :DD **

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Esclavo.**

**I**

La guerra contra Jotunheim acabo, Asgard se sublevo como el gran vencedor, el reino dorado brillaba aun mas, Thor sabia que aquello era una buena noticia, una magnifica noticia de hecho, Frigga le había dicho que Odín podría estar con ellos mas tiempo. Y aquello le encantaba.

Sin embargo no pudo ver a su padre, algo raro sucedía en el reino y él podía sentirlo, Asgard era parte de él, como el de aquellas tierras y su gente. La brisa fría, el alboroto en el castillo, a fuera, sus amigos no fueron a entrenar con el, había algo extraño en el ambiente que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Nunca lloriqueaba,, no cuando tuvo aquella charla con Odín sobre el valor y el honor de un guerrero Asgardiano, y mas del príncipe, pero ese día cuando la luz de la luna tocaba fría cada rincón del reino, tuvo tanto miedo que se aventuro a visitar el cuarto de sus padres, iba descalzo acostumbrando sus pies al frio suelo de un blanco inmaculado, acosado por las sombras que se creaban, cuando estaba a unos metros de los aposentos reales suspiro aliviado, hasta que se escucharon las voces fuertes y alteradas de Odín y Frigga.

Thor no pudo dormir aquella noche.

**II**

Semanas mas tarde se entero de la causa detrás del alboroto, según Sif era un suceso sin precedentes, a Thor le daba risa cuando su amiga hablaba de aquella forma, la sonrisa se le borraba cuando ella acometía contra el rubio con espada de madera en mano.

Thor sabía muy bien lo mucho que dolían los golpes de Sif.

Cuando todos escucharon lo que la niña decía en susurros rápidos hubo una variedad en reacciones, Fandral por ejemplo menciono que si las nuevas sirvientas eran guapas que por e no había problema, Volstagg argumento que aquello le daba igual, Thor supo que mientras siguiera la comida en la mesa a Volstagg no le importaría otra cosa. Hogun sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo con Lady Sif de que aquello no era correcto, traer los sobrevivientes de la guerra y convertirlos en esclavos era peligroso para Asgard. Thor no supo que decir, le daba igual que Jotuns estuvieran en su reino, de todas formas no intentarían nada, el rubio sabia perfectamente que no harían nada tonto en las tierras de Padre de todo.

Continuaron con su entrenamiento, y el derroto a sus amigos, pero fue escandalosamente aplastado por una Sif furica por haberle dicho que se le hacia tarde para la lección de modales.

Entro y una sirvienta le preparo el baño y sus ropas, cuando estuvo listo bajo hacia el comedor, donde Frigga y Odín conversaban algo sombríos.

Thor se sentó y comenzaron a servir la comida, las palabras de Sif resonaron en su cabeza cuando vio entrar a una enorme y horrible mujer de color azul y con ojos rojos, iba encadenada y con la mirada perdida, llevaba una gran bandeja de fruta que deposito en el comedor, Thor miro a sus padres, quería saber que ellos también estaban observando aquello.

Frigga lucia indignada, con los labios tensos, Thor sabia muy bien que aquel rostro solo lo ponía cuando algo le molestaba o le decepcionaba. Odín, por otra parte permanecía estoico, sin ninguna expresión que delatara su estado de ánimo frente a aquello.

A Thor se le quito el hambre, estaba punto de pedir permiso para retirarse cuando Odín hablo.

-Espérame en el salón de armas, quiero hablar contigo.

Thor asintió y salió de allí, pronto observo como a su alrededor la servidumbre pasaba no solo aquellas personas que ya conocía y a las cuales les tenia afecto, sino Jotuns que había visto ilustrados en los libros de su clase de historia, aquellos no le miraban con otra cosa sino odio.

Corrió asustado hasta el salón, tratando de borrar de su mente los ojos rojos.

Al poco rato entro Odín con gesto cansado, camino hacia el ventanal y llamo a Thor.

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa- Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, Odín prosiguió- Es ara que entiendan Thor, tu eres mi sucesor y por lo tanto debes saber cuando doblegar a un pueblo para evitar derramamiento de sangre.

-Pero…

-Son mujeres y niños, solo eso. Trabajaran bajo nuestras órdenes.

-Padre yo no…

Odín le miro y a Thor se le seco la garganta, era un niño y por lo tanto sus opiniones no eran menos que nada.

-Sin esta nueva oportunidad ellos seguramente morirían de hambre, Jotunheim ha dejado de ser habitable, y lo que yo y este reino les ofrecemos es redención.

Thor sabia que estaba mal, y sin embargo no volvió a hablar, mudo por la resolución que su padre le había dado a un asunto que los adultos llamaban de gravedad.

-Esclavos, y cada Asgardiano se hará cargo del que le sea asignado, incluido tú.

Thor no supo de que estaba hablando, hasta que regreso a su cuarto y entro, cerrando la puerta y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, era a penas un dios de doce años, en apariencia y mentalidad, por o tanto, las palabras de Odín eran confusas y crueles.

Un tintineo hizo que los volviera abrir asustado, en el rincón, agazapado y temblando estaba un Jotun, Thor lo supo porque aun cuando lo cubría una parcial oscuridad, se lograba vislumbrar el tono azulado de su piel, y las marcas extrañas e hipnotizantes plasmadas en esta.

Fue la primera vez que se descubrió realmente sorprendido, hace tiempo creyó estarlo cuando Sif proclamo que quería ser guerrera, pero no, eso se había quedado muy corto.

Se acercó despacio, temiendo que si se movía rápido aquella visión desaparecería, de repente las miradas se encontraron, unos penetrantes ojos rojos atravesaron su alma.

Thor observo que aquel gigante era la cosa más bella que había visto.

**III**

Había sido su culpa, estaba distraído y Sif creyó que Thor lo esquivaría a tiempo. Bendito día para usar espadas y estar distraído al mismo tiempo. Lo llevaron inmediatamente a los sanadores, mientras los tres guerreros y Sif corrían tras de él, la muchacha lloriqueando disculpas que el sabia no eran necesarias.

Odín se hizo presente, con una Frigga alterada porque no soportaba ver a su _bebe_ herido, cuando le cerraron la herida y le mandaron reposo se vio obligado a cumplirlo, casi fue escoltado por todos ellos y solo cuando cerro la puerta supo que se había librado de su preocupación insistente.

Y entonces se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Loki, el rojo intenso que le miraba desde su sitio, sin hacer vibrar las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto a la pared, pero que eran lo suficientemente largas como pasearse por toda la habitación.

Según Odín, Loki era su esclavo, pero nunca obedecía a nada de lo que Thor pedía, y desde hace unos meses se había cansado en tratar de que le dirigiera una palabra, supo su nombre por su padre, y de allí en fuera nada mas.

Aquello aumentaba la obsesión que Thor tenia hacia el niño que en esos momentos le observaba de reojo, acostado en una especie de cama circular y baja, a Thor le gustaba aquello porque la piel azul resaltaba con la tela negra que cubría aquello, y su cabello se notaba lleno de brillo.

Resoplo y emitió un gemido de dolor, maldijo la herida dirigiéndose al baño, bajo la atenta mirada roja.

A veces, y Thor nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, aquellos ojos le intimidaban y le dejaban sin habla.

Se quito la ropa y noto la herida cubierta por una mezcla de hierbas dándole un color verdoso y que le quemaba un poco, se metió en la bañera y trato de no emitir ningún sonido al sentir lo caliente del agua contra la piel sensible.

Trato de relajarse y después de eliminar la suciedad del entrenamiento salió, colocándose unas finas ropas encima, la parte superior tenia una abertura que dejaba entrever aquel abdomen bien labrado, de una adolescente que ya no lo es tanto.

El cabello le escurría y entro de nuevo a la habitación, se desplomo en la cama y respiro con dificultad.

Se estaba quedando dormido, gracias a la relajación que le otorgo el baño, trataba de encontrar una postura en la cual doliera menos su costado cuando sintió las pequeñas manos en este, abrió los ojos sobresaltado, ni siquiera había escuchado el tintineo de las cadenas, pero sabia muy bien que Loki era como un felino, grácil y silencioso.

Los ojos azules se toparon con los rojos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el niño le miro callando cualquier intento de pregunta, sus manos se colocaron en el origen de las molestias y el dolor, estaba tan cerca que Thor pudo ver con claridad las marcas de nacimiento de aquel peculiar Jotun.

Loki comenzó a mover la boca, emitiendo palabras que Thor no entendió pero enamoro al instante, el tono de voz aun dulce por la niñez que no se iba por completo, los labios que se abrían y cerraban con rapidez, y una repentina luz verdosa envolviendo las manos curándole instantáneamente, Thor quiso acariciar la piel, pero asi como acerco, Loki se apartó de él, regresando a su lugar.

-¡No! Espera…- Thor le tomo la muñeca envuelta en el frio metal que lo mantenía cautivo, Loki le miro fijamente, por un momento el gran príncipe de Asgard se sintió intimidado por aquel chiquillo- Gracias.

-Debes ser un tonto como para dejar que te hieran.

Thor recuerda la felicidad que le asalto aquel día, el día en el que Loki le hablo por primera vez.

**IV**

-Loki…- El aludido aparto la mano con brusquedad, Thor suspiro dolorido- Te juro que no fue su intención…

Loki se giro bruscamente, provocándole a el rubio un sobresalto, lagrimas se asomaban por las comisuras de los ojos, empapando las larguísimas y espesas pestañas negras, Thor se sintió irremediablemente conmovido por aquella visión.

-Si era su intención majestad, es usted muy estúpido para ver que ella lo hizo a propósito.

-El vaso se le resbalo, Sif no tuvo la culpa. Y deja de decirme majestad, sabes que no es neces…

-Si lo es, hace un momento Padre de Todo me recordó cual es mi lugar, ahora con su permiso.

-Loki…

-¡Déjeme!

-Sabes que no lo hare, por favor perdónala.

Loki se levanto dejando a Thor hincado, el ambiente se torno frio y cortante.

-¿Yo, majestad? Yo soy un esclavo, ¿lo recuerda?, Lady Sif debería disculparme a mí por no haber limpiado rápidamente.

-No digas eso, sabes que para mi no lo eres.

Loki lanzo una risa, helada y llena de una ira silenciosa.

-Supongo que entonces se ha olvidado de quitarme estas cadenas.

Loki se dirigió al baño y antes de que Thor pudiera interceptarlo cerró rápido.

-¡Demonios, Loki!

Tenia razón, y Thor se atormentaba por eso, Loki era su amigo, un tesoro que el procuraba proteger, pero nada podía hacer contra su padre, aun tiene la visión nítida de Loki arrodillado en frente de los guerreros, su madre, su padre, Sif y el, limpiando el vino derramado por la guerrera, su orgullo desquebrajándose.

En la noche Loki por fin salió, había derramado lagrimas de furia y no quería que Thor le viera asi, los años a su lado en aquel cuarto le dieron la oportunidad de saber que fuera lo que fuera, Thor siempre seria diferente con el, para el.

Estaba caminado hacia su sitio cuando Thor se incorporo con rapidez y le atrapo el brazo. Sabia muy bien que Loki no podía hacer ningún tipo de hechizo a menos que beneficiara a su "amo", el menor refunfuño enfurecido.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, Loki evitaba su mirada, Thor suspiro largamente. Con cuidado tomo el mentón con la otra mano, girándolo despacio, siempre que le miraba a los ojos quedaba prendado, alguna vez su maestro le dijo que el rojo era la tentación, lo prohibido.

Thor siente que quiere penetrar aquella tentación de sumirse en los ojos que le miran enojados, si, pero con un deje de tristeza melancólica que siempre ha enamorado a Thor.

-Perdóname.

-Le he dicho…

Thor le atrajo en un abrazo cálido, con sus brazos alrededor de la breve cintura, y su rostro sobre el pecho pequeño, Loki se quedo sin habla.

-No lo hagas, tu no.

-¿No hacer que?

Thor alzo el rostro, los ojos azules parecían aun mas con la luz de la luna sobre su rostro nostálgico, Loki era la única persona que podría alardear de haber visto al valeroso Thor asi, tan débil, tan frágil, entregado en alma.

-Tratarme de ese modo.

No supo porque lo hizo, no supo porque coloco entre sus manos la cara de Thor y se agacho sutilmente para depositar un beso en su frente, un beso frio, por aquella piel helada.

Sabia que estaba prohibido, una amistad asi seria castigada, pero en aquellos momentos no importaba, Asgard era nombrado como el reino dorado, para Loki lo único dorado en aquel mundo era el rubio que le abrazaba implorando su perdón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, pero debo advertir que esto fue un pretexto para escribir a un Jotun Loki, no es la gran cosa (nunca lo es), espero que aun asi pasen a leer, pero creí que era mi obligación informales XD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**JanElementh (ohhh mi querida Wanda…)**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**

**Centauro Zafiro (muchas gracias, aprovecho para felicitarte por tu fic!)**

**Amelia**

**aleandra**

**SchwarzerFlugel**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Mcfly19**

**Lady Kinky**

**Alexiel Viely **

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Zombie Phantom**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Sin nada mas que decir!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Esclavo.**

**V**

El dolor lacerante cruzo la carne tierna de la espalda, Loki se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar los gritos que luchaban por salir de su boca, el látigo impacto de nuevo su cuerpo, cortando la piel y el aire, el verdugo sentía lastima por aquella persona, su cuerpo frágil y pequeño estremeciéndose por el contacto, la sangre roja que manaba y que lograba un contraste hermoso contra la piel azul.

Quería parar pero aun faltaban cinco, Odín había sido claro, azotarlo cincuenta veces, y eso estaba cumpliendo. Termino y se acercó al muchacho que temblaba violentamente.

Lo tomo del brazo, conmovido y lo alzo con cuidado, sosteniéndole de la cintura, provocando una mueca de dolor en Loki, sentía como la carne se abría y escocia.

Si no fuera por su orgullo se hubiera desmayado desde el séptimo azote. Antes de que aquel hombre pudiera sacarlo de aquel cuarto, Odín entro imponente y frio, observando déspota al chiquillo que se sostenía con dificultad.

-Sal- Aquel Asgardiano dudo un poco, había quedado prendado de la belleza innata de aquel jovencito, y dejarlo con Odín, que había enviado aquel horrible castigo, le provocaba una sensación angustiante.

Odín entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, no lo iba a repetir dos veces, y con resignación el hombre depósito a Loki contra una pared, observando su rostro crispado por el dolor, salió lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta.

-Creo que con eso aprenderás cual es tu lugar, ya no estas en Jotunheim, no eres un príncipe en este mundo- Hizo una pausa para deleitarse con los chorros de sangre que corrían por su piel, Loki sin embargo le miraba desafiante- Eres un esclavo, y aquí en Asgard eso es menos que nada.

Loki esbozo una sonrisa débil pero socarrona, Odín abofeteo con fuerza la mejilla, derribándolo, sonrió al notar como casi se le escapaba un grito de dolor.

Salió y Loki espero unos momentos para mentalizarse en levantarse, y dirigirse al cuarto de Thor, que (oportunamente), estaba de cacería con los otros asgardianos.

Con paso lento, y recargándose de vez en vez en las paredes, llego y se encamino hacia su lugar, las cadenas inmediatamente capturaron sus tobillos y muñecas, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de susurros, que cerraban las heridas, aunque no por completo, el látigo dejaba marcas como recordatorio, marcas que no podrían ser borradas con magia, Loki no se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en el que comenzó a llorar, los ojos rojos se empañaron, grandes lagrimas resbalaban por sus aun curveadas mejillas.

**VI**

En el palacio de Asgard se respiraba un ambiente de expectación realmente sorprendente, el hijo dorado de Padre de todo cumpliría la mayoría de edad en pocos días, y eso conllevaba una celebración en grande, los esclavos trabajaban más que nunca.

Lavaban, dejaban los suelos impecables, ponían cortinas gigantescas, pulían lo que debía ser pulido y embellecían lo que tenia que verse aun mas bello, Thor notaba aquello con una extraña sensación en el fondo de su estomago, no le agradaba ver a todos aquellos gigantes haciendo el trabajo para su fiesta.

Se sentía egoísta, ¿una fiesta a costa de que?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y observo como Loki terminaba de hacer su cama, frunció el ceño.

-Ya te dije que tu no debes hacer eso, yo lo hare si es necesario.

Loki no lo miraba, hacia cuatro días, desde que estuvo lejos del palacio, desde los cuales Loki esquivaba sus ojos, le había pedido que no le tratara como el príncipe que era, si no como un amigo, pero algo había pasado que lo cambio por completo.

-Es mi deber, príncipe.

-Loki, ¿Qué te…?

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, Thor suspiro cansado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir, Loki se había adelantado, con su característico tintineo de las cadenas, abrió educado y se apartó para dar paso a una sirvienta Asgardiana, que aun asi tenia mas rango que ellos, los de Jotunheim.

-Su alteza- Se inclino y miro a Loki con autoridad- Su esclavo es requerido para ayuda en los preparativos, disculpe las molestias, cualquier cosa que necesite ahora mismo vendrá una dama.

Thor sintió el enojo en su estomago.

-¡No, Loki es mio, debe estar conmigo!

-Lo lamento su majestad, son ordenes.

Loki asintió y salió de la habitación, con las cadenas desapareciendo, Thor trato de detenerlo pero Loki esquivo su mano hábilmente y casi sin que se notara.

Salió y Thor detrás de ellos, observando por detrás, sin poder hacer nada.

Los siguió sin que ambos supieran, ya que Thor se mezclaba entre la variedad que transitaba por los pasillos del palacio. Observo como aquella mujer le aventaba unos objetos a Loki, algunos cayeron al suelo, aquella Asgardiana le miro de mala gana y Thor observo como el menor se apuraba por inclinarse y recoger aquello, apenas lográndolo.

La mujer le hizo señas, dio media vuelta y se fue, Thor estaba a punto de ir por Loki, pero se detuvo cuando observo como dos gigantes se acercaron a él.

Loki sonrio, como nunca había sonreído en su presencia, los Jotuns se inclinaron casi imperceptiblemente e hicieron un gesto con el brazo, Thor supo que le estaban rindiendo honores a Loki, pero ¿Por qué?

El menor movió los labios y empezó a establecer una conversación, un Jotun mas se acercó, repitió el movimiento y tomo de entre los brazos lo que la mujer le había dado a Loki, Thor observo entonces un cambio en la actitud de uno de ellos, que estaba mas cerca del moreno.

Su rostro rígido se transformo con algo parecido a la indignación, Loki negó con la cabeza y el grupo de encamino a un pasillo, Thor los siguió a una distancia prudente, el lugar estaba oculto parcialmente, y el rubio observo escondido.

-Mi señor, déjeme curarlo por completo.

Loki negó, Thor deseo con todo su ser saber de que estaban hablando.

-Ya cerro, las marcas no desaparecen, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Usted no lo merece… nosotros nos levantaremos en respuesta por esta ofensa.

-No- La voz de Loki era decidida y a Thor se le olvido que aun era un niño- Estamos en Asgard, en el palacio de Odín, no tenemos oportunidades, y prefiero seguir asi a que muera todo lo que queda de nuestra raza.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no. Tenemos que regresar, no se preocupen por mí.

Los gigantes le miraban entristecidos. Loki esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó a cada uno de ellos, que automáticamente se hincaron y recibieron con sorpresa un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Thor se quedo sin aire, salió de allí antes de que lo descubrieran, pero permaneció los suficientemente cerca para ver a Loki, su cabello negro que estaba largo y que lucia un contraste maravilloso con la piel azul, las marcas que se lograban vislumbrar, los ojos rojos, brillantes y enmarcados por unas negras pestañas, el cuerpo delgado, demasiado delgado y que aun asi no perdía su toque grácil y elegante.

De repente, bajo los ojos de Thor, Loki dejo de ser el niño pequeño, se convirtió en algo mayor a él. Mayor a todas las personas allí presentes, emanaba luz propia, como un rey que había sido traído como prisionero pero que nunca perdería aquel rasgo característico.

Thor no supo que no estaba alejado de la verdad.

**VII**

Allí estaba la prueba definitiva para probar que era hombre, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo con fuerza, Odín le había dicho sobre aquel ritual, que de aquello no tenia nada. Ahora estaba parado, enfrente de la puerta de mármol, si hacia algo mal, si no cumplía, entonces seria un completo fraude, nadie vería por supuesto, pero según Odín existen pruebas irrefutables sobre si pasaste aquella "prueba" o no.

Empujo, y entro con una nueva determinación, era un hombre y lo iba a demostrar, observo la cama con dosel, y trago nervioso.

"Es un acto ritual, Thor, solo eso"

Camino y aparto el dosel rojo, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**VIII**

Loki le devolvía la mirada, con expresión aterrada y confundida, vestía una ropa extraña y que se notaba suave y transparente, las mismas cadenas, pero un bozal se encontraba sobre su boca, callando palabras que salían en forma de gemidos, Thor llego hasta el, hincándose sobre la cama y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Loki, que le observaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta del porque estaba allí, Thor tanteo la nuca tratando de encontrar la manera de abrir aquel artefacto.

-Loki, cálmate por favor, si te sigues moviendo no podre liberarte- El niño pareció calmarse y se quedo lo mas quieto posible, sintiendo los dedos de Thor en la piel sensible de la nuca- ¡Listo!

Se escucho un clic y Thor retiro el bozal, observando un hilillo de saliva por los intentos de Loki por hablar.

-¡¿Por qué… porque estoy aquí?!

A Thor se le seco la boca, sabia muy bien porque estaba allí, pero era algo tan impredecible que las palabras se escaparon de él.

-Yo…

Loki le miraba, apuraba las cadenas para saber que tan largas eran, y para su desconcierto solo eran para mantenerlo en la cama.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

Thor le miro, trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía, y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que tenía que hacerlo, y si era Loki, no seria tan malo.

-Tengo que hacerlo Loki, lo siento.

-¿De qu…?

Thor le beso, imprevisto y suave, moviendo los labios de manera sutil, Loki trato de alejarse pero Thor capturo su nuca, y profundizo el beso, un beso que no era totalmente correspondido.

Le empujaba con su cuerpo y Loki coloco sus manos en el pecho, tratando de oponerse a la fuerza de Thor.

Se separaron, y Loki dirigió un certero golpe a la mandíbula, que nunca llego porque las cadenas le detuvieron.

-¡Porque demonios estas haciendo esto!

-Es una prueba, perdón pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Una prueba?

Los ojos azules se posaron en los rojos, Thor no dejo pasar la marea de sensaciones que provoco aquel beso.

-Creo que te haces una idea.

Para Loki cobro sentido las palabras que escucho antes de que se desmayara, miro el gesto de Thor y trato de asimilar las cosas.

-Tu…

-No lo hare.

Loki le miro sorprendido, se acercó a Thor lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-No lo hare, no te haría aquello jamás Loki- Se giro un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos las marcas de nacimiento.

-Nunca dejaras de ser estúpido, he escuchado sobre este ritual, si no lo haces…

Thor sonrió, Loki frunció el ceño enfadado, ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento asi?

-¿Por qué demonios estas sonriendo?

-Porque no me hablaste de "usted", y me dijiste estúpido- El pequeño se quedo sin habla, los ojos rojos puestos en el rostro varonil de Thor, genuinamente sorprendido -Sabes, creo que realmente quería besarte.

Loki se sonrojo, a Thor le encantaban esos escasos momentos por el extraño tono que tomaba las mejillas del Jotun.

-¿Estas loco? No digas cosas tan idiotas.

**IX**

¿Cómo llegaron hasta ese punto? Se podría decir que fue Loki, con su gentileza genuina para Thor, su preocupación palpable, su amor creciente y ciego. O tal vez fue Thor, con aquella ternura en la forma de dirigirse hacia el menor, o sus manos que le acariciaban de forma dulce, o aquellos ojos celestes que parecían mas azules en ese momento.

Recorre con los dedos las marcas de la piel, una piel azul y suave, tan suave que resulta enviciante el tacto, Loki suspira, el aliento es tan dulce, se mezcla con el aire del ambiente, frio y refrescante, Thor siente el soplo en su rostro y empaña su raciocinio.

La tela acaricia el cuerpo de Loki, y el príncipe tiene celos, de la seda que se cuela por entre los muslos, que pretende a aquel Jotun, cuando Loki le pasa los brazos por el cuello y le besa, Thor presiente en que terminara todo, no esa noche, si no el resto de sus días.

La lengua es sedosa, no podría ser de otra forma, la succiona un poco, acaricia los dientes, blancos, perfectos, muerde los jugosos labios, Loki entierra los dedos en el cabello rubio, todo es demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, Thor le sostiene de la cintura, esta recostado y tiene al mayor encima de él. Cuando se separan Thor deja de ser el niño, el adolescente, ahora tiene una mirada hambrienta, de hombre.

Loki se deshace, su orgullo de príncipe colapsa bajo las caricias que han dejado de ser inocentes, siente que ya no es un niño, al menos no en su mente.

**X**

La vaporosa tela ya ha sido olvidada, la real de Thor también esta arrumbada en una esquina, el heredero ya no es virgen, ha probado lo suficiente para regodearse en sus conocimientos sobre el sexo, las jovencitas asgardianas se dividen en tres, las que son muy menores y por lo tanto fuera del alcance de Thor, las que ya pasaron por su cama, y las que aun no.

Nunca un hombre, nunca un niño, nunca un Jotun.

Tal vez por eso es tan diferente, tan abrumador, tan placentero. Tal vez por eso llene tanto.

Sus miembros están erectos, el de Loki se restriega contra el abdomen de Thor mientras este esta ocupado lamiendo y mordiendo dejando marcas moradas en la piel azul, saliva, Loki gime fuerte y suplica en forma de jadeos, el cabello negro esta desparramado, dándole un aire sensual y prohibido, inalcanzable y hermoso, los ojos rojos nublados, perturbados.

Thor se descubre enamorado por todo eso, por todo lo que guardaba Loki, por todo lo que es.

Ya recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, y con la lengua, Loki a penas y puede abrazarle, las cadenas no desaparecen, no lo harán.

Thor ya no puede, se posiciona entre las delgadas y curveadas piernas, alza un poco las caderas y admira el sonrojo del menor, que esquiva la mirada, es tan pequeño y tan provocador, Thor le muerde la parte interna de los muslos, suaves y tan vírgenes. Todo en el Jotun sabe virgen, místico.

Penetra de forma lenta y aunque quiere borrar el gesto de dolor de Loki, no puede evitar el placer que explota y se eleva, en su vientre, en su miembro, en la manera en la que la entrada de Loki parece absorber su pene, recibiéndolo, Thor no a sentido nada igual, esta poseído por una pasión desmedida.

Loki se curvea, y al rubio aquella visión se le antoja increíble, ve los pequeños pezones erectos y mas oscuros que le resto de su piel, saliva mientras da la primera embestida y Loki se contrae, jadea, sus pequeños labios clamando por el aire que se vuelve esencial.

Thor le besa, las lenguas juegan, se acarician, reconocen a la otra y se alejan, Thor muerde fuerte el cuello, y lame después. Loki grita porque son tantas sensaciones.

Las embestidas se vuelven frenéticas, mas salvajes, mas secas y duras, Thor se disculpa a medias, Loki siente sus terminaciones nerviosas explotar, el placer le ciega, nubla sus pensamientos, descubre un punto mágico en el, ese punto que Thor acaricia con insistencia, con cada penetración, ese punto que provoca que Loki vea estrellas en donde no las hay.

Suda lujuria, y Thor se bebe aquello, aun asi, el cuerpo de Loki sigue siendo el de un niño, va a llegar pronto al orgasmo, Thor lo siente, ve como los nudillos se aferran a las sabanas, ve como Loki muerde sus labios y por dios, es tan erótico que Thor saca lo guerrero y golpea rayando a lo salvaje, quiere liberarse, quiere marcarlo, quiere que sea suyo, aferra con fuerza las caderas y escucha poseído los ruegos de Loki para que no lo haga _tan fuerte, tan rápido. _Es imposible, y cuando el menor llega en su primer orgasmo y se contrae de forma dolorosa, y deliciosa alrededor del pene de Thor, este se siente tan satisfecho que no necesita embestir más, la imagen del tierno rostro sobrevenido por el placer es suficiente para hacerle alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Se desploma sobre Loki, quien saca una exhalación a causa del peso del otro. Thor parece entender y se da la vuelta, le abraza por la breve cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo.

Loki esta a punto de caer en un sueño profundo cuando siente los labios de Thor el su mejilla, y sonríe, no ha sido tan feliz desde aquel día, en el que vio caer su pueblo bajo la ambición de Odín.

Duerme, y a fuera los guardias dan el aviso de que, la prueba de la hombría del príncipe ha sido superada.

/

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Penúltimo, estoy pensando en alargar el final, pero no lo sé, mi estado de ánimo está muy debajo de lo normal, aun asi no es pretexto para no actualizar asi que aquí esta. Muchas gracias y un abrazo:**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis**

**Alexiel Viely**

**Amelia**

**bess20**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta **

**Centauro Zafiro**

**AchthundertFunfzehnPrisoner**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Esclavo.**

**XI**

Hubo un banquete en honor al suceso, Thor se vio envuelto en algarabía y felicitaciones, era un hombre al fin, había estado esperando aquello desde que fue consciente de su destino, debería de estar disfrutando a lo grande. Pero no lo hace.

No lo hace porque su mente esta en el lugar en el que seguramente Loki esta encerrado, se pregunta si aun tiene las cadenas, la respuesta es obvia, pero como toda buena respuesta Thor la evade con facilidad.

Cree que aun tiene el sabor de Loki en su boca, sus amigos celebran con el, y las mujeres asgardianas se le insinúan mas que nunca.

Tiene ganas de vomitar, Odín le ve desde su trono y aguanta, porque eso es lo que se espera de él.

**XII**

Loki sabia que aquello pasaría, contuvo las lagrimas cuando lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación, alejándolo de la persona que había aprendido a querer a pesar de ser hijo de Odín, su prisión, se escuchaba el resonar de la gran fiesta y a Loki se le escapo el nombre de Thor en un susurro, ya no seria mas su propiedad, como le había dicho Odín la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Lo dejaron en un cuarto con mas gigantes de hielo, que fueron rápido a su auxilio reiterándole que a pesar de todo el seguiría siendo su rey, Loki agradeció internamente eso.

Fue la primera noche sin tener a Thor en la misma habitación, y no quería admitir que fue la primera noche que tuvo pesadillas de muerte y sangre.

**XIII**

Thor busco a Loki por la mañana, le sudaban las manos y tenia la boca seca, le necesitaba más que nunca, llego a las cocinas, y se enfrento al mar de asgardianas y gigantes, las mujeres de su raza preparaban los banquetes, mientras que los Jotuns limpiaban.

Se sorprendieron al verle allí, y una sirvienta fue lo bastante amable como para preguntarle el porqué de su honorable presencia en un sitio como ese.

Thor no respondió, en una esquina estaba Loki, ajeno a su presencia como siempre parecía estarlo, inmune al titulo que Thor portaba, el rubio se acercó sin importarle las miradas hostiles que le eran lanzadas, Loki se volvió, abrió los grandes ojos rojos, victima de la sorpresa.

Thor se descubrió enamorado de aquella mirada.

-Loki…- El menor observo al Jotun que estaba mas cerca, quien asintió y se apartó del camino de su rey- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estabas conmigo?

Las asgardianas le miraban escandalizadas, ¿Por qué el heredero al trono quería hablar con un despreciable gigante?

Loki las observo detenidamente, ninguna quería admitirlo pero algo de ese niño les traía una sensación de ser inferiores, tal vez su porte altivo o su belleza exótica, Thor pareció entender y tomo del delgado brazo al menor, apartándolo un poco.

-Ya no estaré mas contigo Thor…

-Loki, si fue por la prueba, si te hice daño, imploro que me perdones, nunc…

Loki apretó su mano, el contacto frio daba una sensación de paz y conforte.

-¿Nunca se te quitara lo idiota?- Thor rio, de repente tenia unas ganas tremendas de volver a besarlo, de volver a poseerlo- ¿Crees que un esclavo como yo, puede decidir en donde estar? Me temo que eso fue todo Thor, pero… ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que hayas sido tú.

El rubio estaba a punto de soltarle lo que llevaba consigo desde la dichosa prueba, su corazón dolía de una manera extraña y reconfortante, un soldado llego para escoltarlo al comedor, y lo ultimo que miro de Loki fue su nostálgica sonrisa.

**XIV**

-¡Es mio! ¡Yo soy quien decido que hacer con el!

Odín le miro algo exhausto, no le estaba gustando aquello para nada, cuando asigno como esclavo de Thor al hijo de Laufey no creyó jamás que se creara un vinculo entre ellos, uno que debía romperse cuanto antes, el simple hecho de trasladarlo ya no era suficiente, por lo visto Thor se había encariñado de él, Odín sintió la rabia recorriéndole, un motivo mas para odiar a Loki.

Estaba decidido, lo mataría, liberándose por fin de sus problemas, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado conservar como un trofeo más en su colección.

-Es un esclavo, ¿no crees que armas demasiado alboroto por una escoria?

A Thor le bullo la sangre, exploto en gritos contra su padre, quien estuvo a punto de castigarlo severamente si no hubiera sido por a intervención de Frigga.

-Me has decepcionado.

Esas eran las palabras mas temidas por Thor, y sin embargo cuando Odín las dijo, el rubio no sintió nada, estaba creciendo en el un desprecio que pronto seria lo único que sentiría hacia su padre.

**XV**

Solo había salido a despejarse, no había logrado escabullirse de nuevo a la cocina, y los sucesos ocurridos junto con el comentario de Frigga sobre su boda que vendría en un par de milenios, soplos de aire para un dios, lo habían puesto realmente enfurecido, ahora estaba en posesión de Mjolnir, por mucho que Odín dijera que lo decepcionaba, ya era un hombre a final de cuentas.

Aumentaba el galope, el viento le despeinaba los rubios cabellos, se detuvo un poco al recordar la piel azulada de Loki, su textura, y su fragancia. Creyó que era hora de desmontar y esperar el amanecer, el cual llego frio, un soplo helado que le calo profundo, al ver los rayos de sol que bendecían a Asgard se levanto, y volvió a montar el precioso ejemplar que había sido regalo de Frigga en su onceavo cumpleaños.

Llego al palacio, que aun parecía dormir bajo el hechizo de la noche, estaba rumbo a su habitación cuando decidió ir por Loki, y llevarlo al lugar en donde se suponía debía de estar. A su lado.

Sabia que estaba prohibido, sabia que era una locura, pero el vinculo que había entre ese aun niño, y el, era aun mas fuerte que cualquier restricción, el Jotun fue era su amigo, su confidente, el que le curaba las heridas de los entrenamientos, y el que le decía "idiota" sin ninguna vergüenza, el que ahora se había convertido en su amante.

Las reglas eran simples, se suponía que una vez que eres hombre, puedes comenzar la cacería por el reino entero, aunque la suya ya hubiera iniciado muchos milenios antes, nunca debías de encariñarte con el objeto utilizado durante la prueba, ¿quién se encariñaría con alguien que solo es utilizado para ese propósito?

Él lo había hecho, y entendía un poco porque cada vez que veía los ojos rojos al entrar a su cuarto, y el cuerpo esbelto rayando a lo delicado, algo dolía en el pecho, algo que lo dejaba sin aliento, sin nada más que no fuera la imagen de Loki en su mente.

Tal vez por eso, cuando observo como un par de guardias llevaban a Loki, casi a rastras, la furia ciega e infinita que siempre guarda para sus enemigos, se apodero de él, y ese día, los asgardianos que ya habían despertado, recuerdan con nitidez, como el cielo se obscureció y los rayos cruzaron el cielo, partiendo el reino, insólitos y abrasadores, sin piedad y casi pasionales.

**XVI**

Hubo un revuelo en el castillo que había sido confinado por las paredes, y un pacto de silencio que nunca se impuso, pero se había acordado.

Encontraron a los soldados muertos, y algo paso con Odín y su hijo, en aquella habitación resguardada, algo que hizo que el viento azotara y por un instante Asgard pareciera lúgubre, nadie sabia porque Padre de Todo, glorioso y todopoderoso, cayo en el sueño, Frigga se lamento, Thor se enclaustro, ahora de el seria la responsabilidad de proteger el mundo eterno.

Aun asi, los rumores viajaron por los pasillos, las paredes que habían sido testigos del acontecimiento hicieron vibrar los susurros, hasta que todo el castillo murmuraba que todo era por culpa de ese Jotun, el que apareció esa mañana de nuevo en la habitación del príncipe.

"¡Imposible!", susurraron las asgardianas acaloradas por los sucesos recientes, y solo Frigga y su imponente belleza las hizo callar. Ninguno diría jamás las puras suposiciones, que con el tiempo dejaron de serlo.

**XVII**

El heredero salía del palacio para librara batallas que de vez en cuando y efímeras, azotaban Asgard, Frigga le había dado la corona temporal, y Thor ni una sola vez la decepciono, ella ahora tenia todo el favor que algún día Thor sintió por su padre, el cual aun no perdonaba por haber intentado matar a Loki, un esclavo que en nada lo afectaba.

El cambio había sido radical, y tambaleante. La primera noche Loki se escandalizo, e hizo berrinche hasta que Thor prometió no hacer nada carnal.

Acostumbrados a la soledad que llegaba al salir la luna, se vieron tímidos al compartir una misma cama, y Loki nunca menciono el sobresalto que se llevo al sentir los brazos de Thor envolviéndose en torno a él, su cuerpo siempre frío acepto el calor ajeno, volviéndolo propio, becándolo aun en contra de sus pensamientos, que le decían que aquello no podía ser para siempre.

**XVIII**

Cuando Thor entro al cuarto, ya era bastante tarde, traía la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, y el cabello mojado, un corte reciente en la mejilla producto de una pelea en medio de la fiesta, el aliento caliente por el alcohol, bendito sea, se derrumbo en la cama, a un lado del delgado cuerpo, Thor se giro hacia Loki, detallando los rasgos ya estilizados, pero que no perdían la finura y elegancia que le había acompañado desde niño, le llevaba milenios, que en Midgar solo serian años. Recorrió los labios entreabiertos, quiso acariciar la piel que se había prometido no tocar después de su mayoría de edad, las piernas largas y bien formadas, firmes como manzanas que Thor quiso comer ansiosamente. Se inclino despacio, olfateando la esencia fresca que despedía el Jotun, rozo con la punta de la nariz la frente, su entrepierna dio un tirón.

Había rechazado a todas las muchachas del reino que se le habían insinuado, sutil o no sutilmente, todo por la estúpida monogamia que le había poseído después de lo pasado con Loki. Varias veces tuvo que mantener a raya sus instintos, no por la edad, que ya una vez le fue indiferente, si no por el miedo a perderlo.

Tanteo con la punta de los dedos la piel a su alcance, sin realmente llegar a tocarlo, la erección dolía, pero había otro dolor más grande que siempre le acompañaba.

Beso los labios suaves y jugosos, y para su sorpresa estos se abrieron como una flor, la saliva como néctar de vida, que reavivo todo en su cuerpo, absolutamente todo, brusco tomo los hombros frágiles y atrajo el cuerpo, Loki gimió, la piel de Thor quemaba contra la suya, todo comenzaba a quemar, recordaba las caricias que había recibido siendo aun un niño, y ahora estaba deseoso por aquellas, siempre, siempre que fuera Thor.

Sintió las manos calientes colándose por entre su ropa, rozando fervoroso la piel, erizándola, hubo una mordida y el labio de alguno comenzó a sangrar, volvieron a unirse en un beso que tuvo mucho de afrodisiaco, Loki sintió el miembro duro en su trasero, bajo las manos delgadas y apretó la erección sobre la ropa, ambos jadearon, y las caderas de Thor empujaron inconsciente contra las manos frías.

-Loki… déjame… déjame tenerte- La voz ronca en su oído, colándose por los rincones aun sin explorar de su mente, casi llora de placer, mientras asiente fervorosamente, los ojos rojos puestos en los azules.

-Si.

Se besaron, se quitaron la ropa, frenéticos, tocaron lo que hacia mucho no tocaban, y cuando Loki estuvo con las piernas abiertas con Thor en medio, empezaron a pensar que iban muy rápido. Thor saliva al ver la estrecha entrada, Loki se sonroja y aquello es fascinante de ver, la piel azul adquiere un tono extraño y hermoso.

Thor toma fuerte las caderas y penetra salvaje, Loki suelta un grito que se apresura a callar, coloca las manos en su boca, busca aire que no le alcanza, y mientras, Thor solo piensa en mas, se ha enterrado tanto en el cuerpo que tiembla bajo de él, que sus testículos topan con el trasero de Loki.

No pide permiso para moverse, Loki piensa que asi es perfecto, las embestidas son deliciosas y certeras, Loki le guía al punto que hace explotar, mata y revive al mismo tiempo, reprime los gritos que se arremolina en la garganta, electricidad por su cuerpo.

-Quiero oírte Loki, ahh- Una contracción de los músculos del ano, mágico y enviciante- Quiero oírte decir mi nombre.

Y Loki lo hace, una y mil veces, jadea el nombre, gime el nombre, grita el nombre, y Thor responde impactando su próstata, mientras delinea las marcas de nacimiento de Loki, su cabello negro que en la noche parece abismo lleno de secretos.

Loki dirige una mano a su miembro, pero Thor ya esta ahí, no conforme con invadirlo, acaricia su pene erecto, Loki se aferra al cuello fuerte, y él también se empuja hacia el miembro que lo penetra con fuerza. Le masturba y Thor refresca la imagen que tenia de Loki casi al orgasmo.

-¡Thor!- Ese fue su ultimo grito, que resuena como eco, y permanece por muchas noches mas, se corre y aun asi siente el escozor del abundante semen de Thor en su entrada, se queda dentro de el mientras recuperan la respiración, sus pechos juntos, el rubio estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho la voz ahogada de Loki- Me aplastas…

El rubio sonrió, dándose la vuelta pero atrayendo el cuerpo hacia él, la luz de la luna inundo la habitación cuando una nube le dio espacio, Thor pensó que esa visión era divina, definitivamente.

**XIX**

Cuando Odín vuelve a despertar, Frigga esta a su lado, estoica y hermosa como siempre, su cabello dorado lo es mas aun, y sus ojos grandes y preciosos, le miran casi al borde del llanto.

Explica lo sucedido, las múltiples batallas en las cuales Thor participo y salió glorioso, es hora de olvidar y perdonar, Odín esta dispuesto, hasta que el castillo habla, y las paredes que callaron por respeto a la diosa, parlotean juntas, rindiendo cuentas al Padre de Todo.

Odín se entera de las infinitas veces en las que su hijo, ya hecho hombre se "revolcó" con el esclavo, con el Jotun, maldito heredero de tierras malditas, le hierve la sangre, y su impotencia llega cuando enfrenta a Thor, y su primogénito le hace saber que es capaz de dejar la corona si le prohíbe estar con Loki.

Odín se maldice por haber mantenido al príncipe helado como trofeo de una cruel guerra.

**XX**

Se entera de todo cuando Jotunheim ataca Asgard y se llevan consigo a Loki, pelea contra los gigantes que parecen resurgir de Niflheim, tiene miedo por la ferocidad con la cual pelean, saca los Jotuns que se encontraban en el palacio, y esta a punto de ir por Loki cuando ve como los demás lo llevan, custodiándolo.

Va a atacar, no dejara que se lo lleven, cuando Loki le mira, desolado y con aquellos ojos rojos que parecen mas nostálgicos que antes, los Jotuns blanden la espada contra el, el grito llega autoritario y fuerte, Thor se petrifica.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

-Mi señor, él es…

Thor une los cabos, los recuerdos vienen y van incesantes.

-Se quien es, déjenlo, es una orden.

-Como usted diga, su majestad.

-¡NO! ¡LOKI, NO!

El susurro llega nítido a pesar del pandemónium que se desarrolla a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, Thor.

No le da tiempo de seguirlo, cuando cree que es el camino correcto, se encuentra con cadáveres y la pestilencia de la guerra como única pista de que Loki alguna vez estuvo allí, y fue reclamado por Jotunheim.

Estalla, la ira bulle en su interior, y lo único que puede hacer es renegar de Odín, maldecir en su rostro y blasfemar en su contra.

Loki mientras tanto llora en silencio, pero antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, las lágrimas se han vuelto hielo que nunca se derretirá.

/

**Nos vemos en el capítulo final, las quiero mucho, espero recuperarme de esta baja de ánimo **** Cuídense y un abrazo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer, al final si alargue un poco este capítulo, y pues a ver si les agrada, en serio gracias por su aceptación a esta historia, muy pequeña pero ya saben que con todo mi corazón! Un último agradecimiento y un abrazo:**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis (Abrazo para ti también)**

**Alexiel Viely (Pobres, siempre tienen tanto angst)**

**bess20 (Oh lamento ser cruel, pero prometo ya no hacerlo más (?))**

**Centauro Zafiro (Gracias a ti Andy-chan!)**

**Maru de Kusanagi (T-T sin tristeza no es Thorki D: )**

**Gabriela Taisho (Abrazo gigante para ti!) **

**Meru-Nyan **

**Nyuu Ai**

**HikaNatsume (Querida, te mande lo que me encargaste por un msj en Tumblr, supongo que no los has recibido, déjame tu correo o algo asi para que lo cheques ;D)**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**SaSoRe-NyU (Muchas gracias de nuevo, por los ánimos y por todo! Un placer presentarte el Hiddlesworth, que bueno que no te asuste)**

**Espero que les guste .…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Esclavo.**

**XXI**

Jotunheim era frio, pero su cuerpo recibió aquel viento helado con especial aceptación. Se adecuo al reino derrumbado a la nieve insistente que caía, lenta y en los días "peores" los vendavales y los tornados creaban una visión terriblemente hermosa.

En la paleta de colores predominaba el azul oscuro de las bestias, arboles, el blanco del hielo, el negro de los lugares en los cuales no podía llegar la eterna luz de la aurora boreal.

Un reino derruido a causa de la guerra, y sin embargo la belleza era mística, nostálgica, justo como el. Y en ese reino, Loki extraño con locura el color dorado, el azul cielo, el calor y la humedad.

Lo extrañaba a él, que le hacia el amor poseído de un hambre que Loki nunca entendió, el que acariciaba su piel, suave; el que hablaba por horas sin cansarse y le tocaba a Loki callarle. A los labios calientes e invasores que Loki acariciaba en silencio por las noches.

Dolió darse cuenta que aquello ya era pasado.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo sueños vividos para despertar con lágrimas a medio congelar rodando por sus mejillas.

También recordó cosas, sobre su padre y una voz fuerte pero cariñosa, y también sobre su madre, brazos cálidos y unos ojos hermosos, recordó palabras y recordó que antes alguien aparte de Thor lo había amado.

Hacía ya, mucho tiempo de eso.

**XXII**

Fue un rayo de luz que impacto en su pecho, fue la voz fuerte y fría de Odín en sus oídos, y fue también la imagen de su madre envuelta en lágrimas tratando de detener a su esposo.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!

El estómago es un revoltijo, pero se aferra al recuerdo de Loki sonriendo, la primera sonrisa en un anochecer lejano, con sus mejillas redondeadas por ser aun un niño, esos ojos rojos brillantes y después una explosión de sonidos hermosos, una risa que se coló por cada rincón de la habitación y del castillo.

Una que le seguía a todas partes y le hacia sonreír en los momentos menos adecuados.

Cae en un punto algo desértico de un lugar que no conoce en realidad, más que en libros y en imaginaciones adolescentes, cuando soñaba ser como su padre y luchar contra poderosos enemigos.

Su suerte es encontrar a buenas personas, quienes le ayudan a encontrar un lugar en ese mundo.

Hay noches en las que casi puede sentir un frío y delgado cuerpo contra su pecho, pero desaparece al despertar.

XXII.

Las cosas eran diferentes, el mundo dorado ya no lo era más. Sin embargo, Heimdall estoico no se movió de su sitio, con los ojos recorría lo ancho y lo alto del universo, los secretos que le maravillaban, y ponía especial interés a Midgar, donde Thor había sido desterrado.

Yaciendo con los recuerdos a fuego vivo, los actos bélicos contra su padre lo habían condenado al ser, y no ser.

Veía como Thor contemplaba las estrellas, esperando que el rey de Jotunheim las pudiera observar también, pensando en el, con su infinita belleza e imagen fresca e inalcanzable. En las noches malas, una fiebre desconocida se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y en delirios creía sentir su piel fría, que en realidad eran las sabanas, creía escuchar su voz en el susurro del viento contra la ventana, encontraba los ojos rojos en su mente una y otra vez, grabados en su retina.

En las buenas, solo escuchaba su risa escarchada junto a él, debajo de la cama, entre los papeles de su "trabajo".

El tiempo pasaba rápido y cruel, no era inmortal, pero tampoco mortal. El castigo perfecto.

Heimdall le ve desde el puente Bifrost, y cuando Frigga va como siempre, con la cara cubierta y la voz rota, preguntando por su hijo, le da, como siempre, la misma respuesta.

**XXIII**

Cuando le ve al principio no le reconoce, se ha cortado el cabello y hay un cansancio en su mirada azul que taladra su mente. Thor tampoco entiende, el ver esa piel blanca en lugar de azul, lisa, sin las marcas de nacimiento, los ojos verdes en lugar de rojos.

Hay una sonrisa tímida y es entonces cuando Thor comprende y le abraza fuerte. Sigue hermoso y cuando hace una broma en lugar de reír, Thor quiere llorar por volver a tenerlo.

Le susurra al oído, gentil, cosa rara en Loki.

-Nos iremos- Thor tiene la inocencia de preguntar a donde, Loki se burla y Thor tiene ganas de besarle, mordiendo los rojos labios- Se han intercambiado los papeles Thor… Ahora tú eres MI ESCLAVO.

Thor se regocija, pero recuerda a Frigga, con su cariño inagotable y pregunta temerosa.

-¿Asgard ha…?

-No, pero tu si. Y esta vez yo te reclamo como mio.

Hicieron el amor, y Thor se maravillo con la forma que Loki había adoptado para ir a Midgar, detallo cada aspecto, y lo guardo en lo mas sagrado de su memoria, para después pedirle que regresara a su forma original, Loki solo le dijo lo raro que era.

Frigga llego puntual, los ojos claros y hermosos hicieron la interrogante. La variación de la respuesta provoco lágrimas de felicidad, que llegaran en forma de brisa a Midgar. Heimdall supo que la reina no volvería por allí.

**XXIV**

La noticia viajo por el universo, estrellas se lo susurraron a asteroides, y estos pasaban parloteando por entre el polvo estelar.

"_El príncipe de Asgard, el heredero de Padre de todo, ahora es esclavo… De Loki Laufeyson"._

**XXV**

Después de varios años, Loki había logrado que su pueblo volviera a levantarse, orgulloso, con memoria ancestral, y sabiduría a pesar del carácter bélico.

Ningún gigante observo prudente el hecho de que su rey trajera de su excursión a Midgar, a nadie más y nadie menos que Thor, el Dios del trueno, desterrado de sus tierras, príncipe sin realmente serlo.

**XXVI**

La mañana empieza con una luz de azul claro que se extiende poco a poco por la piel de Loki, y Thor se da cuenta que ha vuelto a amanecer observando el cuerpo y el rostro del rey de Jotunheim.

Es un cuadro hermoso, con su cabello negro desparramado y esas marcas de caminos intrincados.

-¿Te entretienes?

Thor sonríe de medio lado, Loki abre los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para enfocarlo con su mirada nublada por el sueño.

-Mucho.

El rubio se inclina y roza con su nariz la mandíbula afilada de Loki, quien sonríe y pasa los dedos por los mechones dorados.

-Asgard ha mandado emisarios de nuevo.

-¿Tenemos que platicar de eso, es este momento?

Thor besa el oído de Loki, y deja caer una exhalación caliente y pesada, un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda.

-No… Supongo que no…

Y entonces ansioso, Loki busca los labios demandantes de Thor, se besan hasta quitarse el aliento y sus cuerpos buscan una forma de encajar, las manos en la cintura y los brazos esbeltos de Loki en el cuello de Thor.

El ex–príncipe baja las manos y acaricia las piernas de Loki, abriéndolas con gentileza y besa mientras los hombros, Loki pasa los dedos sensualmente por la espalda ancha, llega hasta los glúteos y empuja en una invitación a que Thor presione su erección contra la de Loki.

Se embisten el uno contra el otro suavemente, las bocas exhalando los nombres y buscando por aire que comienza a ser un obstáculo a seguir besándose.

Poco a poco el castillo comienza a despertar, pero para ellos no importa, podría ser de noche, o un atardecer, sus besos se cuelan y las respiraciones rápidas están suspendidas en el aire.

Thor aprisiona el trasero de Loki, con fuerza provocando un jadeo sonoro, lo separa lo suficiente, y mira a Loki antes de introducir poco a poco su miembro.

Es cuando Loki le toma por sorpresa e impulsa su cuerpo para auto penetrarse, ambos gimen y Thor entierra su rostro en el pecho de Loki.

Poco a poco comienzan una danza, recuerda un poco a un ritual que se llevó a cabo hace eternidades, por un momento Thor ve en las facciones de Loki a un niño asustado, y los ojos rojos enfocan a un adolescente, se dejan llevar por la visión y Loki rodea con sus delgadas piernas entorno a Thor, quien ya está penetrando de forma más certera y rápida.

Toca la próstata y su mano comienza a acariciar furtivamente la erección de Loki, el rey se desarma en jadeos, y muerde la piel de Thor en unos de sus arrebatos como tornados de hielo.

Thor siente como las paredes suaves de Loki se cierran entorno a su erección y le besa sonsacándole el aliento una y otra vez.

Juntos llegan al orgasmo, un orgasmo matutino que sabe a eternidad.

Thor se recuesta un momento sobre Loki, mientras este pasa sus manos por la espalda y los brazos de Thor.

-Te amo.

Loki sonríe, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo cálido.

-Siempre, Thor.

Se vuelven a besar, mientras Thor se incorpora con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Loki, se dirigen al baño y en cuestión de un par de horas, el rey de Jotunheim y su esclavo salen de su habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos unidas.

**XXVII**

Asi se desenvuelve su nueva vida. Cuando el rey Loki y Thor se encuentran juntos, todo Jotunheim se transforma, un idílico paraíso de hielo dorado.

Las malas lenguas dicen que, a veces y si te acercas demasiado a aquellos aposentos, podrás distinguir unos sonidos irreales y maravillosos, y tu piel se erizara por el calor suave que despide.

Como dos fuerzas opuestas que se enfrentan, colapsan, se funden y aceptan. Sonidos húmedos, voces ahogadas, el palacio se llena de magia, mientras a fuera se aprecian el esbozo de rayos, la tierra cimbra y el núcleo es la habitación de su rey.

Del rey Loki, y su esclavo, Thor Odinson.

/

**Bueno, nos vemos el próximo domingo con otras historias, cuídense mucho y espero ver s por aquí!**

**PD. Gracias por todos los ánimos que me mandaron! 3!**


End file.
